Forgiven Not Quite Forgotten
by KpopVIP
Summary: High School Reunion sequel. Sasuke and Naruto are together contently. But then an old friend of Sasuke's needs his help. Sasuke becomes secretive, not wanting Naruto to find out. And Sasuke's old promiscuous ways leave Naruto suspicious. slight angst.
1. And so it it began

**Hello there, it's KpopVIP! **

**I just wanted to give a shout out to and ginormous thank you to my beta YaoiFanGirl1990! You're amazing and you do your job well! Ten gummy bears to you, lol.**

**And I just wanted to give a HUGE thank you to DeviouseDevil for letting me write the sequel to her story High School Reunion AND for helping me out with the plot ;)**

Now, in case you haven't noticed you HAVE to read Deviouse's HSR first or else none of this makes sense!

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

I was walking to my car after a long day at work when a girl dressed... well like a whore for lack of a better word, came up to me. "Hey, you're Uchiha, right?"

I looked her up and down with a level of revulsion, not that I showed it. She wore a short black dress with a red pattern on it and an oragimi rose in her purple hair "No."

She eyed me closer as I opened my car door and sat down. Before I could close it, though, she stopped it with her hand and leaned in. "Yeah, you are."

"You're mistaken," I snapped, allowing some of my annoyance to show as I tried to close the door again.

She laughed at me. "I am not. I know you!"

Crap. I bet she was a one night stand once upon a time. "You're _mistaken_. Get lost."

"I'm Konan!"

Konan... The name did register. Oh. Wait..."From high school? You weren't at the reunion. And why are you dressed like-"

"I had to take care of Nagato. Do you remember him?" Before I could respond she shook her head. "Nevermind, that's not why I'm here at midnight... I don't know how to say this really."

I arched a brow. I remember her being much like me during high school. Bold, to the point, and not too serious about preserving her purity. "Most people talk."

She shot me a look for that one. "I get that your tired, okay? Shut up."

There we go. That was the Konan I knew.

"I was waiting out here because I need you to do me a favor."

This took my interest. "No, I've changed... besides I haven't seen you in a decade. Why would I-"

"Not _that_ favor! It's Nagato."

He was one of my closest friends in school. I was instantly serious.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "That got your attention."

"I have to go home. Spit it out or leave." I needed to get back to Naruto.

She looked at the dashboard. I was feeling nostalgic today. So I decided to take my old car from high school to work. It was still classy though, a Mercedes. I used it once to take Konan, Nagato, his brother, and another friend to a party. Nagato got wasted and punched the dash since he didn't want to go home when we were shoving him in the car. The mark was still there. She stared at it as she said, "He says he's been thinking about you. That you were a good friend to him-"

"I wasn't a good friend to anybody back then."

"You kept those asses from making fun of his eyes anymore."

"Hn."

"Sasuke, stop being impatient!" she hissed.

"Get to the point, then."

She stepped away from the door so I could close my door. "He wants to see you."

I turned my car on. "So tell him to come see me."

"He can't." She looked upset. "He's dying."

What?

At her expression I realized I let my mask slip. I was... upset.

_"What's wrong with him?" I asked as we walked passed a boy with weird blue eyes to take our assigned seats in the back of the classroom. It was the first day of a new semester so we had new classes, too._

_"He's blind," Konan shrugged. "I had him in an old class, he's pretty cool to talk to."_

_"Hn."_

_After that I made Konan introduce me to him. He was cool and he was fun to party with, too, blind and all, I didn't like his temper, though..._

_Once I came to class early and caught a few kids making fun of him. So I came to class early everyday for a month to see if it would pass. When I realized it wasn't, I made a point of offically taking Nagato under my wing. Then he was my full-time friend. Not just someone to party with._

_So what did we do? I kicked their asses and he beat up what was left of them. We didn't kill them of course, just made them an example._

_After that, Nagato was honored to help me beat up Naruto since I had done the same for him._

"Dying?" I echoed. "Why?"

"He has cancer."

Which would explain why he's thinking about the past, he doesn't really have much of a future. I sighed, "I see. I'll see him in a few days."

She nodded with a kind smile that was usually reseved for... that was his friend's name. Yahiko. "Thank you."

I nodded, ready to speed off, when a cold breeze gave me goose-bumps. Damn it, stupid conscience. "Konan, did you need a ride? And you never told me why you were dressed like that. Especially in this weather."

It was freezing, stupid girl.

"I was just out with friends, don't worry about it. I'll be fine," she assured me with a small, pathetic grin.

The old, pre-dobe me would have said 'Okay, bye' and drove off. But this was a new me. I had Naruto now and the idiot had to go and give me a conscience. "Get in or I won't go see him." I'm blackmailing people so _I_ can do _them_ favors? What has the world come to?

She gave me a distrusting stare before she went around to the passenger side of the door and stepped in. Then she stepped out. "No, really, I can take a cab, I'll be-"

I arched a brow at her and smirked. "Do you even have money?"

Her eyes narrowed at me.

I pulled open my wallet and showed her a fifty, more than enough to get her home. "Fine, if you insist. Here." She leaned in the car to take the money, but before she could I put the car in reverse and she fell in. Then I punched the gas forward. The door closed. I smirked.

She rolled her eyes as she buckled in. "Show off."

I didn't say anything as I drove off. Actually we didn't talk at all the entire time. I pulled in front of her house, planning to drive off right away.

"Sasuke." I looked her, she had already gotten out of the car and now she was leaning inside the window. "Come inside for a little while."

I sighed. Figured. "Konan. I'm with somebody."

She scoffed, "That never stopped you before."

I glared at her. "It's stopping me now."

One of her brows arched. "You're serious." It wasn't a question so I didn't answer. "Who is it?"

I didn't know if I should tell her. She hated Naruto more than even I did. To her he was a brat that didn't know his place and whenever he scored higher than me, she was usually the one to see the evidence of my father's displeasure. After all, even back then when I was upset I could always rely on her to tell me to 'come inside' so she could make me forget my problems. She had a softer side, too though and when I was hurt because of Naruto, her aura could set things on fire.

"Sasuke?"

I blinked. "Nobody."

Her eyes narrowed at me. "Fine. Come inside, though. I've grown up, too. You remember Yahiko, right? He's inside."

I rolled my eyes. "Aren't you listening? I can't. Bye, Konan."

"For old times sake, then. Or I'll be forced to tell the press about the little era of your life when you doubted your sexuality."

Blackmail? Still? "I thought you said you grew up." I stepped out of the car and followed her inside.

She shrugged as she unlocked the front door. "What do you mean? I don't know a politician under 37. I'm 28."

I chuckled and went inside after her, allowing her to lead the way. "I can't stay long, though. I really do have to get home."

She showed me a couch to sit in and then left into another room, the kitchen, I assumed after hearing glasses move around. "Get home to who?"

I didn't answer the question. "I'm fine, I don't need anything."

She appeared in the hallway. "This isn't for you," she shot-off. "Yahiko!"

I heard footsteps from above me then on the staircase beside the door where I walked in. I seen orange spiked hair. "Sasuke." His voice was calm, but his surprised expression betrayed him.

I nodded in his direction. "Yahiko."

Konan handed him the drink and led the way to the couches next to my own. "Sasuke has a spouse."

Yahiko smiled devilishly at me. "Who?"

Konan smirked, "He won't say."

Their intertwining hands made me want to leave even more. "No, I won't, so get over it," I said, allowing some annoyance to weave itself into my words.

Yahiko smiled and raised a hand in defeat, "Okay, okay... So I hear your a big bad company inheritor now."

I shrugged, "My brother actually. I'm next in line for it."

Konan perked up slightly, "Itachi? I haven't heard from him in awhile."

"Good," Yahiko growled.

I arched a brow.

"Ancient history," Konan responded, waving it off.

"For some," Yahhiko added, sounding irritated.

"Hn."

Yahiko rolled his eyes, "Well, geeze, don't talk so much, S'uke, my ears are falling off."

I Uchiha Death Glared him.

He shifted slightly and looked at Konan. "Does he know?"

She nodded, "I told him."

I scowled at the carpet. My patience was running thin.

"Sasuke, so will you go visit him?" Yahiko asked.

I looked up and my scowl didn't leave. "Yes, when I can."

Konan kicked me. "Quit being an ass. You have no right. Do you know what I'm going through right now? Yahiko and I are the closest thing Nagato has to family. Guess who's paying all of his medical bills? For all the chemo, for all the surgeries? For his extended hospital stays? For all the medication? Shut up, you prat. You have no right."

"Are you asking me for a favor again, Konan?"

She turned red. "I don't need your money, Ice Prince!"

Ah... I haven't been called that in years...

Yahiko was staring at me the whole time with a level of analyzation that only a Naruto and Itachi have ever given me. "No, he's not Ice Prince anymore. Look at him."

My foot was tapping with my urge to leave, my right elbow was on the armrest while my hand held up my chin, my other arm lay lazily on my lap. I was sure I looked bored if anything.

Under their inspection I felt myself growing more frustrated. "Can I go now?"

Konan's look stopped in it's tracks, another eye-roll taking it's place. "Yes he is." Then she glowered at me, "Nobody's forcing you to be here."

"Except your damn blackmail," I reminded her.

"Then leave! You have my permission, asshole!"

So I got up and I had the door wide open when I turned back and smirked. "Konan, I've never left your house upset."

She glared at me, but now I could tell it was only half-hearted. "And I've never been upset when you left."

"Gag," Yahiko coughed.

I chuckled as Konan walked over to me. She put up a finger in the universal wait-a-second sign. She glowered at me through her lashes. "For old times sake."

I smirked and allowed her to hug me. Afterwards she gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Tell whoever it is that your looking so forward to see that we said hi and good luck," she teased.

I nodded automatically and looked at Yahiko he waved, I nodded at him again.

Then neither of us said anything. We knew there was nothing to be said. What we didn't know, was that somebody had seen us and the havoc it would wreak.

* * *

><p>O<strong>oooooh SNAP! Don't you love cliffys? I promise you romance, I promise you light angst, I promise you <em>romance, <em>I promise you fluff, I promise you at _least_ one lemon, and most of all I promise you super secret secrets that provide for super interesting DRAMA!**

**Yay, so if you want an update by Friday then you've better review. If you don't I'll make it a SasuSaku! Muahahahahahhahaaaa...**


	2. PLEASE READ AN!

**Hey guys! Kpop VIP here! I just wanted to make a quick AN/ Anouncement thingy, lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooooooo sorry it's taken so long!<strong>

My laptop crashed AS I finished writing chapter 2!

I'm in the works of writing it again, but it's hard since I don't have my own laptop to work on. And I SUCK at Naruto POV's, so I'll have to try and remember how I had it written in the original chapter 2.

**I can't promise you that it'll be up _soon_, but I WILL promise that I _won't_ stop the story half way.**

Some of you doubt I'll keep writing Not Quite Forvien, lol. I will, so don't fret.

I just need a little more time. PLEASE bare with me while I re-write it it with some help from my awesome betas!

* * *

><p><strong>Also, if there are ANY questions you have about the story PLEASE write them as reviews for this chapter!<strong>

**ex: how much time as passed since HSR? Why are they living together... etc etc. I'll try to answer them in future chapters ;)**


	3. Fumigated! Why!

**Omg.**

**I am sooooo sorry. You don't even know. I feel soooo bad D:**

**Also, I just wanted you to know that while this is a part 2 of HSR, it is still very much _my_ story even though Deviouse does have a hand in things... And I want to say something to prevent confusion... I wrote this to suit the plot I thought up (with some outside help). If you notice any differences from the original HSR story, it was intentional. For example: Deviouse wrote that Naruto inherited a house _and_ the dojo. In my story I wrote that his house was the upper floor of the dojo... Small things like that. They aren't mistakes and I know I don't deserve it, but trust me on this...**

**It's been a reeeally long time... I swear I'll update weekly or at least every other week from now on! I promise!**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto POV<strong>

I woke up feeling overly confused... First, I tried getting out of bed, then I started to swing my legs over the side and- "OW!" Almost reflexively I backed away from the thing that caused the pain and fell off the other side of my bed. "What the...?" I opened my eyes and found myself staring at the wall. Was there always a wall on that side of my bed?

_"Fumigated? Are you serious?" I gaped, looking around the kitchen. It was pretty much spotless aside from a few dishes in the sink and the trash wasn't thrown out yet. If you didn't count the ants climbing into my cupboards and trash can. What? I was a sensei, dammit! I was busy a majority of the day with students!_

_"That's what happens when you leave your noodle cups lying around," Gaarra answered plainly, kicking said cup on the kitchen floor. Oh, and the cup or two on the floor... "Now you have to fumigate it."_

_"Troublesome."_

_"There isn't much else you can do," Gaara added._

_I poked my head out and looked at the first class that was just beginning to file in. "You couldn't have bothered to tell me in private?! You waited for my fist group to get here?!"_

_Gaara shrugged._

_Fumigated? I looked around the room and noticed the trail of ants climbing into the sink. When did that even happen! And how didn't I notice? I sighed. Bugs win. I guess I should fumigate the dojo... That sucks so bad... What the hell am I supposed to tell everyone? 'Oh hey, sorry, I have to cancel lessons for a week because I didn't keep my kitchen clean and now it's a buffet for bugs'?_

_I sighed. "Fine, but where will you guys go?"_

_Shikamaru shrugged, "Temari."_

_Gaara didn't answer._

_I smiled devilishly. "You can go with Neji..."_

_I could almost feel the fire that the red-head was trying to incinerate me with. "You can go with Sasuke," he retorted._

_I blanched. Crap. Where would I go? Besides to Sasuke's? Most of my friends just stay/live here... What the hell? Dammit! Why don't I have friends I can crash with?_

_Oh... Right. That wasn't my bed or my wall. In fact this wasn't even my house. Or Sasuke's for that matter. It was so much worse..._

_"__Just go, Naruto. It won't be that bad," Shikamaru reasoned._

_The thought of being alone with Sasuke in his house started a fierce determination in me to be anywhere else. I marched into the dojo and proceeded to ask almost everyone in the room if they had a place I could stay for a few days... maybe a week._

_Then it happened. "You can stay with us," he said from behind me._

_My blood froze._

_"Yeah," Tobi chimed in, happily agreeing with his demon father. "You can stay with us."_

_I turned away from Choji- I was begging if I could stay with him and he was saying no- to face Itachi. I planted a big smile on my face that felt more like a grimace. "Well, I'd hate to intrude-"_

_"Yeah right," Choji huffed._

_I elbowed him. "And there's a policy about sensei's relationships with their students' family members-"_

_"You're dating my uncle," Tobi dead-panned._

_"I insist," Itachi said with a smile._

_Crap... "Well-"_

_"Great. I'll have a room for you, just pack your things."_

And that is how remembered I was staying with Itachi...

"Good morning, sensei!" Tobi barged in, not even bothering to knock. I pulled the blankets over me since I was just in my boxers. Tobi laughed and waved it off, "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

I rolled my eyes. Right. "Good morning, Tobi."

And then I remembered that I actually wasn't supposed to be here... I figured that even Sasuke's house would be better than this and had asked him I could stay at his house. He had agreed and promised to come and get me after work. So why the hell didn't he show. I fell asleep waiting for him...

"Breakfast is ready, get down stairs right now."

"I'll be over in a sec."

Tobi's face grew extremely serious. "No. Now, sensei." Then he left.

Feeling self-conscious, I pulled on a t-shirt that I packed. Boxers were acceptable. What wasn't acceptable was Sasuke. I was considering staying with Itachi. If I can't rely on him just to pick me up then how could I trust him enough to let me stay at his house?

I went downstairs feeling slightly cranky, sue me. I walked into the dining room to see that everyone at the table was fully clothed. I glared at Tobi. He smiled.

"It's nice to know you feel comfortable in my home," Itachi noted. "But next time could you please wear clothes?"

I nodded nervously and sat down at an open seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

"I hate you."

"I'm sorry," I said for the thousandth time. We had been the car for five minutes.

Naruto shook his head. "Where were you?"

I lied, "The office, Naruto. It was late when I got out, I didn't want to wake you and I had work early in the morning anyway. I went home."

He narrowed his eyes, "You couldn't have called?" Then he went into full on rant mode. He said some stuff about Tobi making him watch a disturbing cartoon on YouTube and attending Sunday breakfast in pajamas, and washing dishes even though he was a guest...

I chuckled, "You could have just left, you know."

He crossed his arms, "Unlike most Uchihas apparently, I have manners and that would be rude."

"Uchihas also have a very low patience for things we find either boring or unimportant. Are you telling me that neither Itachi nor Tobi walked out on you or left abruptly while you were there?"

Naruto grew pensive for a second then grumbled to himself.

I took that as a yes. "Next time just leave."

"Next time?!" he gaped.

I smirked. "Did you want to eat out for dinner?"

"Dinner?" He appeared to consider it, but instead he erupted with, "Wait, I don't want there to be a next time!"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Dinner?"

"Eat in... I don't like fast-food. I'm a sensei, I have to stay fit."

I glanced at him impishly, "I know."

He made a show of looking away as fast as he could.

I continued on a different note, "Not fast food, okay. Do you have a place in mind?"

"Anywhere."

"Then you have to change."

He glared at me, "Why?"

"Wear something nice, if you have-"

"I do!"

I shrugged, "Great, then wear it."

I pulled into my driveway and parked the car. I had no intention of furthering the clearly complex suggestion of wearing semi-formal clothing to him, but he felt the need to go on. "But why?"

I sighed to myself and opened the door, "Because you won."

He understood instantly, "The date."

I nodded, "Now please, go change."

Instead he stood in my foyer for a second. "This is your house?"

I smiled, "No, I just have the key."

That earned me a glare. I shrugged. I waited for him to finish ogling.

I honestly didn't see the extravagance everyone else seemed to, though. It was plain to me. It had an 18th century Oriental rug, a few stands for vases and photos, a coat closet, and a mahogany table with a bowl on top. I threw my keys in the bowl.

"Damn Uchihas..."

I figured he was done, "I'll show you your room... And the bathroom. Shower. You smell like... Fois Gras."

Naruto started mumbling again. I think I heard the word 'lunch'.

I led him upstairs and down the hall. "Your room is here," I informed, opening the last door on the right. I figured it was decent, it had a closet, dresser, mirror, and bed. Functional. "And this is your bathroom," I added, leading him back to the hall downstairs. "The towels are under the sink."

He then literally kicked me out of the bathroom.

Annoyed I glared at him, mostly in disbelief, but this was the same person who had mercilessly beaten me in a match not too long ago. I dismissed it and went back to my car to start bringing his stuff inside.

Being alone I was able to actually think of what had been bothering me. For example, Itachi. The manipulative bastard. Why else would he permit Naruto to stay in his house but to bother me?

_"Itachi, why is Naruto at your house?" I asked as soon as Itachi picked up the phone._

_"Oh, he told you? Did he tell you he was staying?"_

_The undertone he used annoyed me; he was enjoying this. Wait, did he stay Naruto was staying with him? "No, he asked me to pick him up after work. Why would he be staying?"_

_He chuckled as if it was a funny story how that happened. "You see Naruto's dojo is being fumigated, so he needed a place to stay for a few days, maybe a week. He's chosen to stay with me."_

_I doubted that completely. "He chose to?"_

_"Of course, I wouldn't force him to do something he didn't want to."_

_"Which would explain why he called me and asked to be picked up," I dead-panned._

I took Naruto's bags out of the car with more force than was really necessary. That reminded me... _"Work, Naruto."_

That was almost the first thing I said to him all day and it was a lie. A blatant lie at that. I didn't feel like I could have told him though... After every attempt I gave at winning him over he still had the need to pummel me before I even earned a little forgiveness. And I'm supposed to tell him that I was with the other two people he hated most after me? And that even though I've changed, I've kept in contact with them? Especially when he knew that Konan and I messed around before? No, I couldn't. Not if I wanted him to stay.

I put Naruto's bags-trash bags to be specific- on his bed. Absently I wondered if he really had nice clothes... and if he did, wouldn't they be wrinkled after being stuffed in a bag? With that in mind I pulled out the ironing board and iron from the hall closet and left them in his room.

Then I went to my room to shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

I walked out of the bathroom and into my own room. Midway, I remembered my stuff was outside in the car. He wants me to walk outside naked. That would explain why he was in a rush to get me in the house and forget about my- "Clothes," I said aloud, surprised... and touched. My bags were in my bed and an ironing board was set up in the corner of the room with an iron on top.

So I ironed my clothes in a pair of boxers. I threw on the ensemble and sat on the bed. Now what? Now what? My brain answered. You are in the lion's den. The lion is gone for the moment. What do you do? You take advantage of it... So I did. I walked around the house and familiarized myself with every bedroom, hall closet, and cupboard. And then I found a junk drawer in the kitchen.

Inside were a few loose pieces of paper, pens, and other random nothings. Then I found a picture at the bottom of all of the trash. It was of a young Sasuke. Well, high school Sasuke anyway. He was in a hospital room with Itachi and they both stood at the side of a hospital bed. The person in the bed was his father. Unlike Itachi, Sasuke stood indifferently at his father's side. Itachi was the face of warmth as he looked down at his father; he even had a hand on his father's shoulder. Sasuke stood in the corner and just looked at the two. Like he couldn't care less if his father died right then and there.

Itachi's words echoed somewhere in my mind...

_"When you first tied with him he was merely berated, but as you continued to keep up, our father got a little… how should I say… physical? Yes, physical."_

I put the picture away and decided I didn't need to find anything else. I went back up to my room and ran into Sasuke on the way there.

He looked confused, "What were you doing?"

"Looking," I answered, not wanting to lie. "I got bored in my room."

"Hn. Well it's almost time to go."

I nodded, the pressure of whether he not believed me or not lifted. "I'll be ready in a minute."

I put my shoes on once I was in my room with the door closed. I couldn't get the picture out of my head and I didn't know what to think of it. Part of me remembered that version of Sasuke. Cold, mean, indifferent, and I remembered how that Sasuke treated me... Another part felt almost sorry for him and yet another part was pissed. Mostly at myself, actually. I was mad at Sasuke for hating his dad when I didn't have one and that made me mad at myself for throwing a pity party!

But what made me even more frustrated was that there was another, louder part of me that just didn't want to care about any of that. That part just wanted to go out with Sasuke and enjoy dinner. That part scared me. I had spent how long trying to push him away? And in almost no time not only did he consistently irritate the crap out of me, but he made me like him enough to go on a fucking date! A date that I had almost no problem attending except for the fact that I had no problem attending! Annoyed, I stood up after tying my shoe.

_Knock, Knock_

"What?!" I shouted at the door. Then I realized I had yelled at him for no reason and calmly tried again, "Come in."

Sasuke walked in wearing a long-sleeve white button-up with a blazer and black slacks. I wore a white button-up, too, but with an un-buttoned vest and jeans. He smirked at me.

"What?"

"I like it. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! After.. 1..2..3..4...I don't even know how many months D: Some stuff happened with my account and I retype it and I just started college, too, and... <strong>

**I'm sorry. .**

**Fluff? No fluff? I know it's different, I wrote Naruto and Sasuke differently than Deviouse did... Do you like? Hate? REVIEW!**


	4. Nagato

**OKAY. I'M REALLY Sorry it's taken so long but here it is, Chapter 4 of Forgiven. It's way passed due but I finally found my inspiration again have typed up this and even the next couple chapters.**

**I was in such a rush I didn't even run it by my beta, so please excuse any errors.**

**I'm so sorry, especially to DeviouseDevil who must've thought me to be the biggest flake. But I never forgot you or this story!**

**Here it is, after sooo long**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

I had chosen a small, quiet restaurant on the outskirts of Konoha for our date. It wasn't ostentatiously high class, which I thought Naruto would like considering he hates show offs, but it was a place to dress up for. To me it was perfect for a first date with him.

Inside the lighting was soft, the ceiling high, and the tables spaced apart for privacy. There was also a bar area that was slightly darker, had multi-colored lights, and classic rock was playing in the background. I turned guided him to the bar. He looked at me, confusion on his face. I smirked at him, "I thought you'd like a drink. To relax." I shrugged, "You have a right to be stressed, we go to the restaurant though, if you'd like?"

He shook his head and with a smile said, "This is good."

I thought he'd say so. I led him to the bar where we sat and began talking endlessly. I made it a goal to learn everything about him so that I could be the best Sasuke for him. I still felt like I needed to make up for all those years despite the beating he gave me. To do that I thought I necessary to learn things about this new Naruto who fought back and stood up for himself. I didn't want t ruin it again.

_Then why lie? _A voice in my echoed. I slammed it shut and asked Naruto another question."Who taught you martial arts?"

"My dad," he answered with a shrug. "He learned from a master sensei and started teaching me when I was around ten."

My curiosity piqued, "Why ten? Why not earlier?"

An odd look crossed his face for a moment before he smiled again. "Some idiots started picking on me hehe." Reading my thoughts he continued on a more serious note, "No, not you guys, at my other schools. I got kicked out of those other schools for fighting." After a heartbeat of a pause he added, "I didn't fight back because I needed that scholarship."

Just like that there was a dark cloud hanging over us. High school was almost a taboo subject between us. I felt guilty whenever it was mentioned. He felt like shit whenever it was mentioned. So, at first, I didn't say anything. I kept thinking of how bad my friends and I had roughed him up, then the beating he gave me, and finally him just lying there, taking it all without lifting a finger against us. Thinking that if he had, it wouldn't have just been our test scores he beat. "After fighting for so long how could you just suddenly stop even when threatened and pushed into a corner?"

He shrugged, "I had to. I didn't have a choice. They'd pull my scholarship if I did and kick me out. Do you know hard it'd be trying to get into another school after being kicked out of that one? Nobody would take me. If a school that prided itself in discipline and intellect couldn't control me, then why would any other school? Schools would take one look at my records and call me a nuisance. They'd see I was a rampant troublemaker wherever I went. And who wants one of those at a school? Nobody." He took a few gulps of his drink.

I took a deep breath, that even managed to frustrate me, I couldn't even imagine how he must have felt after all Naruto was the one going through it. Although he wasn't the type who enjoyed being pitied so I couldn't say that to him. Instead, I looked at him with approval. "That was extremely wise of you and admirable. Not many could do what you did. I wouldn't be able to," I admitted. "I have too much pride, regardless of the consequences I think I would have fought back."

A huge smile broke across his face and his eyes closed. I breathed a sigh of relief, the dark cloud had lifted, which I knew because he smiling _that_ smile. The one he wore around friends, the one he made when he laughed, and when he was happy. I never said it to his face but, "I love that smile."

He blushed slightly, his cheeks going pink. "Sasuke," he growled.

I met his glare and gave him a small smile. Of course, that itself didn't happen often which only made him turn a darker pink. Adorable wasn't a word I used often, but on this occasion the shoe fit. Naruto looked adorable. "Naruto, calm down," I teased.

"I am!" he nearly shouted, taking another drink.

"If you insist."

"I do," he said matter-of-factly.

"Are you hungry, Naruto?" I inquired, noting that I hadn't yet eaten dinner myself.

He nodded, "Are we eating here?"

"Do you want to eat here?"

He shrugged and with a grin said, "Why not?"

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto POV<strong>

The gang and I all gathered at Sasuke's house since it was now the only one big enough to hold us all for one last hang out before returning to their own homes. With the reunion over they all to go back to their lives and jobs, something I was saddened over, but they were my friends and that was expected.

It was nice out and we wanted to sit in the backyard, pull up some lawn chairs, but not to my surprise Sasuke already had a nice set-up. He had furniture, glass tables with umbrellas, a grill… It was perfect.

"You should get a dog," Kiba was saying with a beer in one hand and Hinata in the other.

I laughed, "Why do I need a dog?"

He shrugged, "Well if you did have one, leaving food and stuff around wouldn't be a problem and you wouldn't be in this mess!"

Hinata gave me an apologetic look and I waved it off. This was fun. "I'll think about it, alright?"

"Call me when you realize it's a great idea, Naruto." Did he just wink at me?

"Naruto!"

I turned my head in Temari's direction, "What's up?"

She waved her hand for me to come over. I looked at Kiba and he waved me away with a grin. I walked over to where Temari, Ino, Shikamaru, and Gaarra were sitting. I joined there crooked circle and sat next Gaara. "Yeah?"

"How are you and the ice prince?" Ino asked, raising her brows suggestively.

Temari chimed in. "Yeah, you both are alone in this house, all day."

"Troublesome…"

My eyes widened slightly before I put on my none-of-your-business face. "He's behaving. And we haven't done a damn thing."

"That's not what I heard," Ino sang.

My brows pulled together, "What did you hear?"

She got close to my face and without an ounce of wavering she said in her most serious voice. "You and Uchiha Sasuke finally went on that date."

No more drinks for her then, I noted. I should start switching out beer for soda… Wait. "Where'd you here that?"

Temari jumped right in, "Is it true then?"

Where would they… Neji. I glared at Gaara.

He only shrugged.

"You gossip, now?"

No answer.

"Is. It. True?" Temari tried again.

I nodded.

The girls giggled. Oh geeze. I turned as I heard another, "Naruto!"

I stood, "Excuse me."

I nearly ran inside to meet Kiba who had the front door open for the pizza guy. I forked over the cash and carried the boxes to the kitchen. I told Kiba to go check the burgers on the grill as I got out the ketchup, lettuce, and other burger things. I called Ino and Temari who were apparently vegetarian and refused to eat said burgers, "It's here!" I called out the window. They came running.

"Just cheese, right?" Temari confirmed.

I nodded as I got out two plates, "Yup."

A few hours later things had calmed down. With everyone fed I didn't need to do too much running around. For the last hour we just remembered the good times. With night falling we turned on the electric fireplace in the center of the patio. Hinata curled into Kiba just as the other couples did. I sat by Gaara and it was good times. "I found out it was Gaara who always spiked the punch," I offered.

"The reunion, too?" Ino laughed.

"Caught him, red-handed," I chuckled. "Didn't you have a bunch?"

Ino stabbed a finger at Temari, "Told you my game was off! That's why I couldn't dance!"

Temari rolled her eyes, "Uh huh."

"So, Naruto, have you told all your students about the dojo?" Kiba asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, a few were pretty desperate though, so I offered to give them lessons here."

"At Sasukes?

I nodded at Hinata, "Yes, why?"

"Wouldn't he mind?"

I shook my head, "No, as you can see, he's gone all day anyway."

"Don't you worry about what he does this late?" Ino probed. "It's already night."

"Not really. I know he's working so there's nothing really to worry about, He isn't as popular as he used to be. He's boring old businessman now," I joked. "I don't know if you noticed, but he doesn't exactly have a social life. I mean you guys were here, did any one stop by? Or even call?"

Ino muttered," I guess." Then sounding more determined added, "But still, the way he used to be-"

"Is the way he _used_ to be," I answered, cutting her off. I was getting annoyed. "We all changed. We all do things differently now. He has too."

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke POV<strong>

After work I stopped by Yahiko's and left a check in an envelope inside their mailbox. I didn't want to get sucked into more pointless conversation by knocking on the door. Then, I did as promised and went to the hospital.

Nagato was in a hospital gown under the hospital blanket. He was attached to IV and and oxygen tube. He was my age but cancer had made him old. His face was sunken in and pale. He looked so fragile. Nothing like the Nagato I knew. His eyes were open though. So he was awake. I cleared my throat.

"Brother?"

"Yahiko is at home with Konan. It's Sasuke."

He smiled. "I'm so glad you came to see me."

I nodded and sat down in a chair next to his bed. He reached for me, but didn't seem to know where to go. I gave him my hand. "Are you blind, now?"

He nodded, "My eyes only worsened after high school."

His hand was so… fragile. I couldn't believe this was the same Nagato who had helplessly pummeled Naruto alongside me. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he insisted. "It could be worse. I could have cancer."

I didn't laugh and neither did he. "When did you get sick?"

"Remember the end of senior year?"

Flashbacks of him coming to school looking beaten bruised came to mind. "Yes, you never told me who was doing those things to you."

He smiled sadly. "It wasn't a person, Sasuke. Everything bruised me. If I bumped into someone, if I fell, or even sleeping the wrong way at night. Well it turns out that bruising easily is a sign of leukemia. Of course, I didn't know that until I saw the doctor and he ran some tests."

Of course. He looked so weak. I thought he was depressed. Maybe he was after finding out. "Why didn't you tell me once you knew?"

"Was there a reason?" he shook his head. "It was burden. Why give it to you? You couldn't have helped. Plus you were had your own issues. Your dad… I'm so sorry about him."

"Yeah well he's dead now and I'm successful so I guess it worked out."

"He died?"

"Yeah, awhile ago, a few months after high school."

Nagato chuckled softly and held his side while he did so. "The bastard." Then he went on, "Were you upset?"

I shook my head and scoffed, "Hardly. I didn't even pretend to be upset. I was still so bitter. I think if he died now, I would pretend at least."

Nagato frowned, "You should let it go, Sasuke. You can't live in hate. You'll be miserable." I didn't answer so he continued, "Are you alone in your misery?"

"Is that how you ask if I have a girlfriend?" I chuckled. When he nodded, I said, "No, I don't have a girlfriend." _But I do have a boyfriend, in fact it's Naruto, that blond idiot you used to help beat up,_ I added mentally. I switched subjects, "Nagato, is there anything you'd like? I'm going to come more often, everyday probably. I could bring you something."

"A book, well an audio book obviously, I'm bored to death in the day."

Easy enough. "Any preferences?"

"Robert Frost. I love his work."

"All right then, consider it done. Anything else?"

He lowered his voice so that I had to lean in to hear him, "A cake. This hospital food is god awful. Sneak it in though, they won't let anyone bring food from outside."

I laughed again. I do that often now, don't I? "Okay, so Robert Frost. Audio. Understood."

He nodded with a smile, "Thank you."

Just then I got a text:

_From: Naruto_

_Where are you? I saved you some food._

"Who's that?"

Might as well give him a bone. "Not a girl."

His mouth fell slightly open and his brows went up a little. "A boy, then? Sasuke, I never even had a clue!"

"Nobody did. Fugaku was very conservative."

"Are you two serious?"

Were we? "It's complicated, we just started-"

"How cute," Nagato teased with a smile.

I rolled my eyes, "Anyway, he's wondering where I am, so I should go."

He made a face, "Isn't it late? Are you two living together? Already?!"

"No! His house is being fumigated, so I'm letting him stay with me. Don't get a nosebleed," I teased back.

_To: Naruto_

_Just about to leave. Be there soon. Thank you._

Not a lie, right?

"Well then, you should go," he smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"If I don't get out too late, then yes."

With that said I squeezed his hand softly and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! After such a long hiatus I wouldn't be offended by some flaming. I'll still love you! <strong>

**Reviews are my fuel. And if I get at least 5, there are nearly 70 people following this, I'll post the next chapter.**

**Now go! **


End file.
